Waukeen
, , TradeDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, | favored weapon = Cloud of coins (nunchaku) | worshipers = Merchants, traders, the wealthy, rogues (those who learn the thiefly arts in order to fight thieves) | cleric alignments = CN, LN, N, NE, NG }} Character and Reputation Vibrant and vivacious, Waukeen (wah-keen) is a relatively young, hardworking deity who loves wealth not for itself but for what can be done and acquired with it. She enjoys bargaining and the hustle and bustle of the marketplace. She rules over deals done above and below the table--legitimate as well as black market commerce. She is interested in innovation, but can also be stubborn and persistent, which sometimes gets her into trouble. The Merchant's Friend appears as a slim, beautiful woman with golden eyes and long, luxuriant hair the hue of spun gold. Her gowns are woven of gleaming, gem-studded strips of precious metals and her gold-soled boots made from links of laced pearls. Clergy and Temples Widely admired and envied before the Time of Troubles, the Merchant's Friend's church suffered greatly during the Interdeium of Waukeen, a span of several years in which she was missing and presumed dead. Although Waukeen has begun revitalizing the faith of her worshipers, the opinion of the outside world may take far longer to recover. All sorts of rumors about Waukeen's disappearance and return are still being banded about, with allegations that she is really dead or that she consorted with fiends being the most damaging and persisent tales told. Clerics of Waukeen pray for spells just before sundown and must initiate their prayers by throwing a coin into a ceremonial bowl or a body of water. The church celebrates a dozen high festivals spaced over the course of the year that honor accounting (Cold Counting Comfort on Hammer 15), textiles (Great Weave on Alturiak 20), wealth (High Coin on 30 Ches), generosity (Spheres on Tarsakh 10), benefactors (Sammardach on Mirtul 12), finery (Brightbuckle on Kythorn 21), deal-making (Sornyn Flamerule 3-5), bounty (Huldark on Elesias 17(, magic (Spryndalstar on Eleint 7), guards (Marthoon on Marpenoth 1), craft (Tehennteahan on Uktar 10), and the dark side of wealth (a solemn rememberance of the evils of excess) (Orbar on Nightal 25). Clerics often multiclass as bards, goldeyes, or rogues to enhance their contacts and negotiating skills. Waukeenar travel the world aiding merchants or staff temples in large cities that serve as money lending and changing houses, safe storage warehouses, and (covertly) fences for stolen goods--all in exchange for fees. Waukeen’s clergy members are under orders to donate 25% of their monetary income to the church, to invest in all enterprises that have any reasonable hope of succeeding if they are run by devout worshipers of the deity, and to consider other investments if approached by entrepreneurs willing to make substantial offerings to the deity. Waukeenar are not above manipulating trade by means of rumors, buy-ups, hired border brigands, and the like, but strong public criticism of such unsubtle tactics in the past has led the church to officially deny undertaking such things and to order its clerics to do such work only with the greatest subtlety, so that no one who suspects their hands at work will be able to prove anything. Personal enrichment is the sign of a wise cleric, but this must be done through arms-length investments, not openly unlawful acts. Temples of the Merchant’s Friend are almost always located in cities where commerce is in its fullest flower. Temples of Waukeen are built in many architectural styles, but a preference for ornate decoration is prevalent no matter whether the building is a soaring cathedral or a classical temple featuring a large portico and many columns. Such houses of worship are always constructed with the finest materials and with no expense spared. Decoration in Waukeen’s temples covers the floors, walls, roof pillars, and ceiling if possible. The decorative elements are baroque, intricate, brightly colored, and feature as much precious metal and as many gemstones as can be fitted into the design. However, despite their lavish adornment, inside and out, typically underneath the gold leaf is an all but impregnable fortress more secure than a king’s treasury. Such temples provide wealthy merchants who give generous tithes to the temples sumptuous cleric-guarded accommodations in town during their stays. Such temples can also be rented by the faithful for lavish fetes, useful for impressing potential trading partners and upstaging rivals. Waukeen’s clergy members are among the most lavishly dressed, rivaling those of Sune, Milil, and Lathander in their rich robes. Waukeenar ritual garb is gaudy and ornate, with white silk undergarments, slashed and fluted sleeves and boots, pince-nez and lorgnettes (if the clerics have any weakness of vision); various useful items dangling from silk ribbons, and tall gilded and gem covered miters. Tunics, trousers, hose, or tabards may be worn as desired (or as the season makes practical), but these are always of the finest, most costly fabrics and furs, dyed and arranged for the most vibrant display possible. The entire ensemble is be covered by a gilded scarlet cloak heavy with the weight of thousands of wheels, plates, clasps, and flourishes of various precious metals. The costume is finished off with white gloves and a gilded rod or staff, which is either magical or ornately carved and set with gems. High clergy usually wear coronets with their miters, and outshine many monarchs with their garb. The Waukeenar faith is a hierarchical one that has traditionally been led by a single pontiff, known by the rank of Holycoin. Through the long years of the Merchant’s Friends absence, Holycoin Voice of the Lady Tharundar Olehm held Waukeen’s church together from Goldspires, the great abbey overlooking the Merchant’s Bay of Athkatla. Now that Waukeen has returned and the church is well on the road to recovery, the aged patriarch’s thoughts have tuned toward retirement, and many seek the honor of replacing him when he does decide to step down. In the true tradition of Waukeen’s faith, such competition involves forging alliances, cementing trade deals, and other forms of mercantile activity in preparation for the day when the counting of the coins is begun. Chief among the contestants are five ambitious, beautiful women of various ages and backgrounds, the “Five Furies”: Barasta Cleeith, Daerea Ethgil, Faerthae Garblueth, Halanna Jashire, and Sariila Tebrentan. These women are all clerical sisters holding the rank of Overgold who pursue a vicious game of quiet in-fighting to become Thardunar’s successor as the supreme head of the church of Waukeen in Faerun. History and Relations with other deities At the time of the Time of Troubles, Waukeen was still a relatively young deity with few enemies other than Mask, whose portfolio was naturally opposed to hers. As such, it was quite unexpected that Waukeen was never seen during the Time of Troubles and never reclaimed her mantle following its conclusion. The truth behind her disappearance is that she conspired with Lliira to leave her divine mantle behind and escape to the Astral Plane with the aid of a deity from another world. Once on the Astral Plane, she intended to make her way back to her realm via the Abyss through the purchased aid of the demon lord Graz'zt. However, Graz'zt betrayed her, making her his prisoner, and it was not until she was rescued by daring adventurers in 1371 DR that she regained her divinity. Waukeen has since revitalized and reassured her worshipers of her existence and her restored divine power. She is very closely allied with Lliira (who held her portfolio in trust while she was imprisoned), Gond (whose inventions she appreciates), and Shaundakul (whose portfolio complements hers). Aside from Mask, her only true enemy is Graz'zt, against whom she has sworn her eventual revenge. Dogma Mercantile trade is the best road to enrichment. Increasing the general prosperity buys ever greater civilization and happiness for intelligent folk worldwide, bringing people closer to the golden age that lies ahead. Destroy no trade goods, raise no restrictions to trade, and propagate no malicious rumors that could harm someone's commerce. Challenge and refute unproven rumors that could negatively impact trade when heard. Give money freely to beggars and businesses, for the more coin everyone has, the greater the urge to spend and trade rather than hoard. To worship Waukeen is to know wealth. To guard your funds is to venerate her, and to share them well seeds your future success. Call on her in trade, and she will guide you in wise commerce. The bold find gold, the careful keep it, and the timid yield it up. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for True Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Any Race Deities